


Subject: NoMin

by duckiedonghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i need new ideas, it’s a happy ending though, jeno’s family is rich af but he still has a part time job wow, markhyuck if you squint, quite cliché, there’s a dramatic and angsty part near the end, they’re all in uni, wordy because i’m talkative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiedonghyuck/pseuds/duckiedonghyuck
Summary: Na Jaemin has a major crush on popular eolgul cheonjae, Lee Jeno, so two months ago when he found out that Jeno’s the little brother of Taeyong’s boyfriend, he pestered his dance team leader endlessly to introduce them.Now the two still haven’t gotten together much to several people’s disappointment (mostly Jaemin’s) and Jaehyun and Ten, the loving hyungs that they are, earlier on secretly made a bet on their dongsaengs. Jaehyun says Jaemin is a flirting monster so he’ll give up and move on to the next person soon enough, but Ten says that Jeno won’t be able to resist the other’s charms forever and they will end up together.Who will win in the end, Jaehyun or Ten?





	Subject: NoMin

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand 19 days later, we’re finally here. i started this 19 days ago. I STRUGGLED SO HARD WITH THIS. OTL i wrote this just because i was so inspired by the idea of jeno and jaehyun being brothers. lol don’t expect too much
> 
> not beta-ed so i hope there aren’t any major mistakes in there

*얼굴 천재/eolgul cheonjae literally translated means face genius. it’s a title i’ve seen/read/heard koreans give or call someone who is very good-looking/has a “talented face.”

 

☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆ ~ ☆

 

Na Jaemin has a major crush on popular eolgul cheonjae, Lee Jeno, so two months ago when he found out that Jeno’s the little brother of Taeyong’s boyfriend, he pestered his dance team leader endlessly to introduce them. _(“Jeno is Jaehyun hyung’s half brother?!! Why did I not discover this earlier when you two have been together for months now? Ha, I shouldn’t be surprised though. An_ _eolgul cheonjae related to another eolgul cheonjae. But wait, this is perfect! Taeyong hyung, you need to introduce us.”_ )

 

Taeyong didn’t really want to at first but being the mother hen that he is, he gave in when his dongsaeng dramatically declared a hunger strike. “If my heart can’t be fed, then my stomach shall suffer too,” he’d said and no dongsaeng of his will go unfed on his watch.

 

So then Jaemin and Jeno were introduced to each other and the younger of the two turned his charm on to the maximum level and has been directing all of it to the older boy.

 

Now a couple months since they met, the two still haven’t gotten together much to several people’s disappointment (mostly Jaemin’s) and Jaehyun and Ten, the loving hyungs that they are, have actually made a bet on their dongsaengs earlier on (about two weeks after they met). Jaehyun says Jaemin is a flirting monster so he’ll find someone new soon enough, but Ten says that they’re meant to be and Jeno won’t be able to resist the other’s charms forever. ( _“Loser buys the winner lunch for a week?” Ten sticks his hand out and Jaehyun shakes it, “Deal.”_ )

 

—

  **•** **♥♥** **PROJECT NOMIN** **♥** ♥ **•**

(Members: 5)

 

**fullsun (09:02):**

so y’all know how jaemin is now basically half human, half coffee pot and that he practically lives in the on campus starbucks when it’s lee jeno’s shift, right? i made the mistake of going there with him and witnessed the most disgusting thing ever

 

**Nana** ♥ **Nono:**

shut up, u choco ball. you guys are supposed to help me make nomin happen and cheer me on!! not make fun of me </3

 

**a perfect 10:**

omG WHAT HAPPENEd? did i win already?

 

i mean, did they finally kiss and live happily ever after?????

 

**Lele:**

win?

 

win what? i want to win too!!!?!

 

**tiwai:**

Jaemin will finally leave Jaehyunnie and i alone? ^^;

 

**Nana** ♥ **Nono:**

ouch hyung. OUCH. i thought you liked my company

 

i thought you LOVED ME

 

*tear trails down one cheek*

 

**tiwai:**

*wipes your tear* hyung does love you. 

 

just not when you’re getting in the way of me spending alone time with my boyfriend at his house:-)

 

**a perfect 10:**

SO THAT’S WHY u been so prickly lately! 

 

stop cockblocking TY hyung @ nana

 

**Nana** ♥ **Nono:**

but i want to see my boyfriend too! :c it’s not my fault they live together

 

**Lele:**

he isn’t your bf tho

 

ten hyung! i still wanna know what youre winning at. let me join :3

 

**a perfect 10:**

sorry, babies can’t join

 

**fullsun:**

YAH!

 

**tiwai:**

I’M NOT PRICKLY. STOP. D:<

 

but Jaemin-ah why can’t you go at other times and not when I am going to see him?! aigoo

 

**a perfect 10:**

see? PRICKLY.

 

**fullsun:**

HEOL. can u guys stop talking so i could actually GET ON WITH MY STORY

 

**tiwai:**

oh yes. sorry, go on.

 

**fullsun:**

THANK YOU

 

so as i was saying it was the most disgusting thing ever

 

i just wanted to get some coffee but i let jaemin order first. BIG MISTAKE. jeno the friendly person he is smiles at nana from behind the counter and asks him if he’s getting his usual

 

**Nana** ♥ **Nono:**

he knows my order now. my heart :’D

 

**Lele:**

yes cuz you order from him like 10 times a day

 

**fullsun:**

THEN the greasy little slime ball says,

“woah seeing your smile has now made me warm inside so i think i’ll pass on the coffee and just have a buttered croissant for now” BLEHGRRGWKGH as soon as i heard it, i hightailed it outta there. diSGUSTING

 

**Nana** ♥ **Nono:**

*breathtaking smile

 

**fullsun:**

if i’d had my breakfast beforehand then it wouldve probably made a reappearance

 

**Lele:**

_sent an audio message_

 

**a perfect 10:**

why did i listen to that wHY DO I MAKE SUCH BAD LIFE DECISIONS 

 

i was wearing earphones and i now i’m deaf. why couldn’t you have just sent a “hahaha” or a “lol” you banshee JEEZ

 

**tiwai:**  

that’s actually a little cute, nana ㅎㅎ

 

**Lele:**

my beautiful laughter is meant to be heard, ten hyung

 

**fullsun:**

don’t encourage him, taeyong hyung OHM Y GOD

 

**Nana** ♥ **Nono:**

its called high quality flirting my friend

 

**fullsun:**

you ass

high quality??? hah!

 

**Nana** ♥ **Nono:**

my ass is very high quality, indeed. thanks for the compliment, boo

 

**fullsun:**

im done with you for today na jaemin. don’t talk to me

 

**tiwai:**

hahaha

oh! kids, don’t forget we have a meeting later at our dance studio ^^

 

—

  **•** **CHRISTMAS FEST PERFORMANCE •**

(Members: 6)

 

**mochisung (12:14):**

yo guys jeno is so freakin embarrassing

 

**pure and injuncent boy:**

OOH do tell

 

**mark:**

yah jeno’s your hyung @ jisung

 

**mochisung:**

oh right sorry

 

yo guys jeno HYUNG is so freakin embarrassing

 

**jenojaem:**

OTL

 

**Geum John-Di:**

i made this group chat to talk about our dance perf you know

 

but do go on jisung-ah

 

**mochisung:**

wait whats geum john-di

 

**jaehyoonss:**

Geum Jandi from Boys Over Flowers?

 

dude that drama was like from 10 years ago

 

**mochisung:**

oic

 

**jaehyoonss:**

and I just realised that you change your nickname like every 3 days

 

???

 

**Geum John-Di:**

i’m rewatching the drama

 

and it’s fun coming up with new nicknames so

 

why don’t u change yours for once lol

 

_Jung Jaehyun renamed “jaehyoonss” to “Hua Ze-Jae”_

 

**Geum John-Di:**

now that drama is O L D. jisung wasn’t even born yet when that was aired

 

**Hua Ze-Jae:**

Meteor Garden has a 2018 version tyvm

 

**pure and injuncent boy:**

as much as i enjoy seeing you hyungs talk about your old references, i would still love to know what jeno did to embarrass himself this time

 

**jenojaem:**

this time? why are you saying that as if embarrass myself a lot

 

**Hua Ze-Jae:**

sorry to break it to you, little brother

 

but you can be pretty clumsy and awkward at times

 

**mark:**

i have to agree

 

**jenojaem:**

hyuuuuuungs :(

 

**mark:**

haha it’s cute though

 

**pure and injuncent boy:**

JISUNG????

 

**mochisung:**

sorry i was getting a snack

 

anyway, i was at starbucks this morning trying to finish up a paper when i see jeno hyung’s boyfriend and his friend enter

 

**jenojaem:**

he’s not my boyfriend!!!!

 

**Geum John-Di:**

not… yet? ;)

 

**mark:**

which friend? the cute one who sings well?

 

**pure and injuncent boy:**

cute one????

 

it doesn’t matter who this friend is!! oh my god we’re never hearing this story

 

**jenojaem:**

that would be great thanks

 

**mark:**

ok yeah nvm

 

**Hua Ze-Jae:**

shouldn’t you be in class now jeno-yah?

 

**jenojaem:**

i am, hyung. the prof actually just got in

 

so i gotta go. DON’T TALK SHIT ABOUT ME WHEN I’M NOT HERE

 

**pure and injuncent boy:**

hahahah

 

ok jisung please just tell the whole story fast or it will never get told GEEZ

 

**mochisung:**

so the two entered the shop and when they got to the counter to order, na jaemin probably said something overly cheesy again because jeno hyung went as red as his shirt

 

and when he turned to probably tell another barista the order, he tripped and his tomato face collided with his coworker’s back

 

and the drink the other barista hyung was holding flung forward and onto the floor and jeno hyung got even redder IT WAS COMICAL Y’ALL SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE

 

**pure and injuncent boy:**

HAHAAHHAAHAHHA JENO YOU BIG IDIOT

 

**Geum John-Di:**

your nickname really isnt fitting injunnie

 

**Hua Ze-Jae:**

oh my poor hopeless dongsaeng

 

**mark:**

how did na jaemin and his friend react?

 

**mochisung:**

his friend walked out of SB before jeno hyung tripped *shrugs*

 

but na jaemin is whipped guys. he just smiled and watched jeno hyung fondly when he was busy spluttering apologies to the other barista. i swear i could almost see the hearts in his eyes o.O

 

**Geum John-Di:**

ah, to be young and in love~

 

**pure and injuncent boy:**

hmm indeed

 

so johnny hyung what was it like to be young and in love 50 years ago?

 

**mochisung:**

LOL

 

**Geum John-Di:**

*hands on hips* yah! just move along and get to your classes, kids!! >:(

 

—

 

Jaemin knocks on the door to Taeyong’s dorm room with a big smile on his face, and it doesn’t falter when the latter answers the door only to pout when he sees him.

 

“Really, again? Why~?” Taeyong whines. Jaemin finds his hyung’s whining cute so he only chuckles at him. “How did you even know I was going to Jaehyunnie’s?”

 

“Ten hyung told me earlier at practice,” The younger explains. Honestly, he was slightly weirded out that Ten told him the information out of the blue, nonetheless he’s grateful for the information. “Now let’s go, Taeyongie hyung!! I can’t wait to see my Jeno~”

 

Jaemin tugs on Taeyong’s sweater sleeve and the elder glares at him while pouting for a good few seconds before he turns around to get his things.

 

The younger follows inside the room and he coos when he notices a cute stuffed toy on the bed of his hyung’s roommate.

 

“I’m actually tempted to tell Jaehyun not to let you into their place,” Taeyong says after grabbing his jacket.

 

“Meanie.” The younger pouts as they head out. “Why do you even mind that I tag along anyway? It’s not as if Jeno isn’t there in the apartment too when you’re spending time with Jaehyun hyung.”

 

“He’s only there because you are! He—” Taeyong pauses when he sees a grin start to form on his dongsaeng’s lips, “No, that’s not what I mean, don’t start gushing! Jaehyun mentions it to Jeno whenever I’m coming over and he actually knows how to be a decent human being and gives us privacy without us having to blatantly ask for it. He usually leaves after greeting me when I arrive but when you come with, he assumes that I just wanna hang and not spend time alone with my boyfriend since I brought you, so he stays as well!”

 

“Oh. But still—“

 

“Aish. You know what, Jaemin-ah? Once you get a boyfriend, you might understand me. Let’s just hurry, okay? It’s freezing,” Taeyong tugs his jacket tighter around himself and walks faster to Jaehyun and Jeno’s apartment building that’s just a few blocks away from the campus dorms.

 

—

 

“Hi, Jaehyun hyung!” Jaemin waves from behind Taeyong as they’re being let in the warm apartment.

 

“Na Jaemin. Why am I not surprised? Jeno’s in the kitchen,” The older one of the two brothers greets the wide-eyed boy with a pat on the shoulder. The aforementioned boy wastes no time and heads inside, not wanting to see the couple greet each other with kisses.

 

Jaemin walks by the living room and notices a new couch (much bigger and comfier looking than the one that was there the last time he came over.) 

 

“ _Must be nice to come from a rich family_ , _”_ he thinks. “ _Only the best for their precious boys, I guess,_ ” his brain adds as an afterthought, thinking about Jaehyun and Jeno’s parents.

 

He arrives at the kitchen and almost coos out loud at the sight that greets him. Jeno has just finished drinking what Jaemin assumes was milk and is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling and seeming to have enjoyed the glass of dairy. Jaemin doesn’t know what it is, but the scene makes his heart feel things. Maybe whatever the other does just makes his heart flutter and beat a little faster than normal.

 

He shakes his head to clear his dazed mind and moves to make his presence known to the other that hasn’t spotted him yet.

 

“Hi,” Jaemin says softly, not wanting to startle the other. His efforts were in vain however when Jeno still jumps from shock and whips his head to face him with wide eyes and parted lips.

 

Jaemin walks forward and pinches one of Jeno’s cheeks briefly. “Cute.”

 

“H-hello. I see you came with Taeyong hyung again,” The older boy stutters out which only receives a hum in response. Jeno always finds himself feeling bashful in face of the other’s bold gestures.

 

A slightly awkward silence fills the space when the two of them merely look at each other, Jeno not really knowing what to say next.

 

He coughs a little before speaking, “Let’s go see what the hyungs will watch. I think I feel like watching a movie too.”

 

The two walk to the living room to see Taeyong on the couch already snuggled comfortably against Jaehyun’s side.

 

The couple looks up from the movie selection on the TV when they hear them walk in.

 

“Jeno-yah, you’ll hang out with Jaemin in your room, right? You can finally play your new video games with someone,” Jaehyun says with what Jeno calls his ‘hyung tone’ that leaves no room for argument.

 

“Uh- Yeah, I guess,” The younger of the siblings mutters before walking in the direction of his room with the other boy following quietly.

 

“Nice room. Definitely cleaner than my dorm. My roommate’s a slob,” Jaemin says with a laugh when he enters the bedroom. He observes the space while the other just stands awkwardly by his bed.

 

“Uhm- so, do you like video games? I have new ones we can play if you want?” Jeno asks.

 

“I’m not really in the mood to play games.”

 

“Oh, then what do you want to do?”

 

“Hm... we can just talk. Can I sit here?” Jaemin gestures to the desk chair.

 

“Sit wherever you like,” replies Jeno as he plops himself on his bed.

 

The still standing boy glances at him with a cheeky smile, “So I can sit on your lap then?”

 

Jeno chokes on nothing and Jaemin laughs, wholeheartedly enjoying the pale boy’s reactions.

 

“I’m kidding,” Jaemin says while taking a seat and Jeno swears he heard the other mumble a ‘not really’ after but he might just be hearing things.

 

“Wow, you’ve got so many academic awards,” The younger says, in awe of Jeno’s collection of certificates and medals on the shelf adjacent to the desk. Jaemin has heard that the other is quite smart from mutual classmates they have but he didn’t know to what extent. Some of his classmates, the girls especially, just say that Jeno ‘has good grades too apart from being super cute and hot.’ They don’t really go into detail about his academics.

 

“Not as many as Jaehyun hyung does, but he deserves all of it and more. He works hard to get good results since my parents expect more from him, him being the older one and all. He doesn’t work  _too_  hard though since he’s naturally great at anything he does,” Jeno says with no hint of bitterness in his tone, only admiration for his older brother.

 

The boy on the desk agrees, “Yeah, he still has time for Taeyongie hyung, the dance team, sports and other stuff. He’s not just cooped up in his room or the library all the time, struggling to study like other people. He’s lucky. You are too.”

 

”I try like thrice as hard as he does! I just manage my time well.” Jeno laughs. “But speaking of dance teams, you’re with Taeyong hyung’s right?”

 

“I am. We actually started dancing to a new song recently and it’s so fun!”

 

He immediately notices a different light sparkle in Jaemin’s eyes.

 

“How about you and Jaehyun hyung’s team? Ah wait, you guys are performing at the school festival’s show this December. How’s that going?”

 

“We’ve actually almost got our dance routine perfect which is great. We just need to practice a little more.”

 

Jaemin lets out a wistful sigh. “I wish our team could’ve signed up for the show as well. It’s just bad timing; several of our members have a lot of other things going on. They didn’t want to add the pressure of practicing and performing for a show to that, which I understand.” 

 

He then smiles brightly before continuing, “There’s most likely going to be shows and competitions we could participate in early next year though so I’m excited.”

 

Jeno can’t help but think that the other looks really beautiful talking about something he’s passionate about with that bright twinkle in his eyes.

 

“You really love dancing, huh?”

 

“Very much,” Jaemin nods, beaming. Then he starts rambling about how he’s been dancing since he was small and really, anything he can say about dancing and his love for it.

 

He is so busy excitedly talking that he doesn’t notice Jeno watching him with a look of awe and admiration.

 

—

 

“Bye, Jeno!” Jaemin goes in for a hug with no hesitation. “I had a nice time. You’re really great company.”

 

Jeno shows a shy smile and waves, “You too. See you around, Jaemin.”

 

Jaemin then turns to the doorway where the hyungs are.

 

“Baby, are you sure you don’t want me to walk with you two back to the dorms?” Jaehyun asks.

 

Taeyong lifts both hands to squish his boyfriend’s face until the taller boy looks like he’s making a funny fish face. “It’s just a short walk~ Jaeminnie and I can manage, okay? I don’t want you to spend unnecessary time out in this weather. We both know how easily you catch a cold, hm?”

 

Watching his hyungs, Jaemin can’t help but greatly admire the couple. He wishes to have a loving and caring relationship like them too.

 

While his hyungs are busy saying their goodbyes for the night, he’s left with his thoughts about none other than Jeno who has now retreated back to his room.

 

It was amazing for Jaemin, being able to spend time with Jeno and getting to know him even more especially since it was only them talking without their other friends. It made him contemplate asking Jeno to hang out with just him. Or ask him on an actual official date?

 

Jaemin shakes his head, feeling warmth creep up from his neck until the tips of his ears from thinking of going on dates with Jeno. If anyone asks though, he’s red because of the cold. Na Jaemin is confident and does not blush for anyone! 

 

...But Lee Jeno  _is_  one special person.

 

—

 

“So I heard Na Jaemin was over at yours again last night?” Renjun doesn’t beat around the bush and asks the moment they settle down at a table in the cafeteria. “Did anything happen?”

 

“First of all, how did you even know? Second, what do you mean? Why would anything happen?” Jeno furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Because you like each other. So is he your boyfriend now, hyung?” Jisung asks from his seat beside the Chinese boy.

 

Mark soundlessly chuckles from beside Jeno, always enjoying any time that he isn’t the one being teased by their ruthless friends.

 

“For the nth time, he is not! Jaemin is just a friend and we don’t like each other, okay?”

 

“Dude, that’s such a lie. Anyone with eyes can see that that’s not true,” The oldest of the four adds into the conversation. “Jaemin especially is very obvious.”

 

“He’s a big flirt. He probably just gets a kick out of my reactions so he bugs me all the time. It doesn’t mean that he actually likes me.”

 

“So in denial! Why won’t you just admit it, Jeno-yah? Or are you just that oblivious?” Renjun throws a fry from his tray at Jeno, but Mark moves and catches it with his mouth.

 

“Woah, hyung! That was cool!” Jeno exclaims then he and the older male start giggling.

 

“Yah! Focus, you two! I’m not done interrogating Jeno,” Renjun taps the table with his fingers. “So I take it Jaemin has not asked you on a date yet? Maybe you should ask him out to dinner or-“

 

He yelps when he feels Jisung pinch his side, effectively stopping him from speaking, because the subject of their discussion has just appeared by Jisung’s side of the table.

 

“Who’s asking who out to dinner?” Na Jaemin asks indicating the boy didn’t hear his name in their conversation, much to Jeno’s relief.

 

“Wha- it- it’s Mark! Mark hyung is thinking of asking your friend out to dinner!” Jeno blurts out in panic because his friends are crazy and might actually tell Jaemin that they were talking about him.

 

“ _What the??!_ “ Mark blurts out in English. He faces Jeno with a pointed wide-eyed look which only gets an uneasy laugh in return.

 

The other two on the table are trying very hard to muffle their laughter with their hands which Jaemin pays no particular mind to. He merely smiles at them then asks, “Which friend?”

 

“At S-starbucks! The friend you were with that one time,” Jeno stutters, continuing the lie. He places a hand on Mark’s thigh as a form of apology and the elder just palms his face.

 

“Ah~! Donghyuckie? I’ll try to find out if he’s also interested in you, Mark Lee, don’t you worry. I’ll be discreet too.” The standing boy remains oblivious to the real situation at hand and even winks at Mark.

 

“Anyway, I actually came here to ask you, Jeno, if you’ve heard about Junsu sunbae throwing another one of his parties next week?” Jaemin gets a nod in response to his query so with hopeful eyes, he asks, “Are you going then?”

 

Renjun knows that his awfully oblivious friend is about to say no, not really getting that Jaemin is asking because he wants Jeno to be there, so he quickly replies, “Yeah! We’re all going. Right, guys?”

 

He then tries to subtly send his friends pointed looks and when they all thankfully respond with affirmatives, he directs a smile at Jaemin, “So we’ll see you there, I’m guessing?”

 

“Cool! Yeah, can’t wait to see you guys there. Especially you,” Jaemin winks at Jeno (who of course, proceeds to flush red) before walking away then out of the cafeteria with Ten who’s been waiting for him by the doors.

 

“And you say you don’t like him...” Jisung scoffs at his hyung who couldn’t take his eyes off Jaemin until the boy was out of sight.

 

Jeno glares and flicks a grain of rice to the youngest’s face and it lands above his upper lip by the side of his nose.

 

Several students glance at their table as Mark’s loud laughter sounds throughout the whole place.

 

— 

 

“So is he going to the party?” Ten asks Jaemin while they’re walking and the latter says yes with a grin on his face.

 

“Do you think he’ll dress real nice? I bet he’ll look hot. But you probably think he’s always hot anyway.” He teases the younger with a nudge to his shoulder.

 

“Stop it, hyung~” Jaemin looks away but he knows it’s too late when the older gasps.

 

“Jaemin-ah! Oh my god, I’ve never seen you blush before!” Ten stops in his tracks and gapes at the blushing boy, who’s now stopped walking as well.

 

When he cackles, Jaemin shoves him a little before hurriedly walking away out of embarrassment. The older male, in his amused daze, doesn’t start walking again until Jaemin is already quite a distance away.

 

“Yah, dongsaeng! Wait for me. We’re supposed to walk to practice together!” He says, cackling again.

 

Minutes later, in a sandwich place near the university, Jaehyun’s phone notifies him of a new message.

 

**Ten hyung** :

i am so winning!!!!! prepare to buy me lunch for a week. and lunch as in not just kimbab or anything shitty. i want proper and delicious meals! MUAHHAHAHA

p.s. stop hogging taeyong hyung and get his small ass to our practice room! we need him!!!!

 

Jaehyun thinks it’s not really such a bad thing if he loses this bet when his brother seems to be brighter and a little happier recently. He isn’t 101% sure of how Jeno feels and it doesn’t help that maybe even Jeno himself doesn’t know of his feelings with how painfully oblivious he is. But with the way his brother’s been, he might just be right. And if the price of losing this bet means a small dent in his savings and more importantly, his brother’s happiness, then he’ll gladly lose.

 

“Why? Smile?” Taeyong curiously asks with only short words because his mouth is full. Jaehyun laughs at his boyfriend’s puffed out cheeks (caused by the food in his mouth) and wipes a bit of sauce by his lips.

 

“It was just Ten hyung. Hm… so about my brother and Jaemin...”

 

—

 

Jaemin and his fellow dance team members have just finished their dance session of the day in their studio and he’s now resting by the side of the room with his phone. His Instagram app is open, casually checking (not stalking!) Jeno’s profile if he’s posted anything new. 

 

To his delight, there is a new addition to Jeno’s feed and so Jaemin eagerly taps on it. He’s looking intently at Jeno’s mirror selfie (showing off his new cap and phone case) when Taeyong takes a seat beside him on the floor and catching a glance of what he’s looking at.

 

“Ask Jeno out, Jaemin,” Taeyong says straightforwardly before drinking from his water bottle.

 

The pair waves at the rest of their members that leave for classes or other things they need to attend to, which leaves only them in the room.

 

“I’m too shy to ask him,” Jaemin whines in response to Taeyong.

 

“SHY?! You shamelessly flirt with him and do all those cringey things yet you can’t ask him a simple, ‘Do you want to get coffee with me’? I know you, Jaemin and that’s just not it. There is something you’re not telling me.”

 

The younger boy becomes silent, only fiddling with his phone which prompts Taeyong to continue, “What is it, Jaemin-ah? Tell me. Maybe I can help?”

 

Jaemin glances up and sees his hyung looking at him with such a sincere caring gaze which makes him sigh.

 

“I... It’s just different. Flirting is... just that, flirting. It’s casual and cute fun, nothing serious. But if I ask him out, it’s like the real thing and I can’t— I have no idea if he even likes me, even if it’s just as a friend! If he- if he rejects me, I...” Jaemin looks down and picks at his shoelaces, unable to continue.

 

Taeyong absorbs all of his dongsaeng’s words and he gasps when he comes to a realisation.

 

“This is the real deal, isn’t it? It’s not just a passing infatuation. He’s not just someone that you want to casually date. You want to have an actual real relationship!” Taeyong speaks really fast so he pauses for a moment to catch his breath before continuing, “You... you’re in love with Jeno, aren’t you?”

 

“...I’m really scared, hyung.” The younger doesn’t outright say yes or no but it’s enough of an answer for Taeyong who pulls Jaemin into a hug, both having no care at the moment that they’re sweaty from dancing.

 

“It’s okay to be. I get it,” Taeyong says as they pull away from the embrace. “Jaehyun has actually told me things though.”

 

Jaemin looks at the elder with his eyebrows furrowed, not understanding where his hyung is getting at but also curious.

 

“He said Jeno has been different lately, and in a good way. He said that he seems happier lately, smiling all the time.”

 

“I don’t get how this is relevant to what we’re talking about but Jeno _is_ known for smiling all the time, you know? ...stupid adorable eye smile that he shows everyone,” Jaemin grumbles.

 

“Let me finish, okay? Yes, he smiles all the time but he’s been smiling  _and_  humming a lot around their home, even when he’s just doing things like dishes or other random things. Jaehyun says that Jeno isn’t one to hum unless he’s in a particularly good mood. And Jaemin, he started noticing these changes a little after you two met,” Taeyong pauses thoughtfully. “To be honest, Jaehyun wasn’t so sure of you at the beginning. We all know you can be very flirty with people and he thought your crush was just a passing thing at first. But after seeing you two these last few weeks and how you act around each other, he seems to be convinced that the two of you would make each other really happy.”

 

“And more importantly, apparently, Jeno’s weakness is emotions. He’s good at a lot of things but can be slow when it comes to feelings and emotions, his own above all. His best friends all think he likes you too, you know? If he hasn’t already come to terms with his feelings or realised them yet, maybe he will after you tell him about yours.”

 

“Jaehyun doesn’t think you should wait for Jeno to make the first move, otherwise you might have to wait until you’re 30,” Taeyong adds and the two chuckle.

 

Taeyong places a hand gently on his dongsaeng’s head.

 

“Take a chance, Jaemin-ah.”

 

—

 

Jeno is very stressed. He is at the party he and his friends talked about the previous week but only for one reason. He wants to drink his stress away. 

 

He’d found out through a talk with his professor earlier in the day that a major paper he’d passed to him had a major flaw. He somehow got the topics mixed up and wrote a paper about a topic that was far from what was assigned. He’s thankful that his professor is very kind and understanding, giving him a week to redo the paper, however, with other projects in line and exams coming up, he feels pressured and very anxious.

 

He hates that he sometimes has the tendency to unnecessarily stress so much over things and overthinking.

 

Now with what’s happened, he is the farthest he can be from being in a good mood. It’s just one of those days for him.

 

He has chosen to isolate himself inside the pantry room of the house because he wants to drink in peace. He thinks nobody would really be needing to go in the pantry during the party and it also isn’t one of the known “makeout/hookup spots” so it’s a good place for him. It’s not a stuffy room despite the several shelves of food and he is sitting on a metal table off to the side, looking out to one side of the big garden through the window. He’d gotten and brought with him a fair amount of beverages so he wouldn’t have to repeatedly go out to get more.

 

He’s on his second bottle of some fruit flavoured vodka drink when he hears the sound of the door to the pantry opening and someone walking in.

 

“Oh shit! You scared me. Didn’t know anyone would be in here,” A girl’s voice is heard over the music that’s pouring into the small room from the door being opened.

 

“Jeno, is that you?” The girl questions before she pushes the door behind her but doesn’t completely shut it close. The light in the pantry isn’t turned on and Jeno’s only main light source is the light pouring in from the garden so he has to squint to get a better look at the girl. 

 

“What are you doing here, Miyoung?”

 

She’s from one of his classes. They’re not close friends but they’re not just acquaintances either.

 

“I should be the one asking that,” she laughs. “I’m just here because I need some sort of chili for a dare. What are you doing here when all of your friends are outside? I saw your boyfriend out there as well.”

 

“My boyfriend?” Jeno shoots the girl who’s rummaging the shelves a questioning look.

 

“Uhm, Na Jaemin? Is he not your boyfriend?”

 

Jeno mumbles a soft no before taking a swig from the bottle he’s holding.

 

“Sorry, my mistake. I thought you two were dating. You guys would make a cute couple though, just saying.” Miyoung smiles at Jeno after grabbing something from the shelves.

 

“Well, I’ve got what I need. See you in class, Lee Jeno,” She says before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her, leaving Jeno alone once again.

 

Jeno thinks about what his classmate had said. So even people outside his friend group think he and Jaemin are a couple or would make a good couple. He doesn’t dwell on it too much though because he does not want to think too much about anything at the moment.

 

He continues drinking in silence and just as he’s opened a can of beer after emptying his third bottle, the door opens once again. Jeno sighs, a little annoyed. He’s starting to regret going to this party. He’d gone for the free alcohol but maybe it would’ve been better to spend his money if that meant he could drink in peace at home in his room.

 

Jeno doesn’t say anything or look in hopes that whoever it was, they would leave him alone.

 

“Jeno?” A head pokes in through the gap and the call of his name and the familiar voice makes Jeno look.

 

“Ah, so you are here. I asked around and someone told me he saw you go in here earlier.” Na Jaemin enters the room and even in the dim light, the older boy sees that he is all smiles as usual.

 

Seeing Jaemin’s bright smiles usually makes Jeno instantly light up with smiles too but in his mood currently, it’s definitely not happening. The blank expression remains on his face which makes the other frown for a second.

 

“Why are you cooped up in here and drinking alone like an old man? You should have fun with us outside. Ten hyung and Taeyong hyung are dancing their asses off in a dance battle and we should join them!” Jaemin excitedly says, trying to get Jeno who he’s noticed seems off, to have fun. 

 

The younger male has had a few drinks so he doesn’t realise the extent of Jeno’s bad mood and that he is alone in the small room because he doesn’t want to be disturbed. He doesn’t notice Jeno’s annoyance at his peace being disturbed increasing so he continues to try and persuade him.

 

“Come on, Jeno~ Dance with me!” Jaemin approaches and shakes the other’s arm and that’s when it happens.

 

The still full can of beer slips from Jeno’s hold because of the other’s actions and some of the beer spills onto his jeans before the can drops to the floor.

 

Jaemin gasps, “I’m sorr-“

 

“Look what you’ve done!!” Jeno snaps and hops of the table which makes Jaemin back away a few steps, startled by the exclamation.

 

Jeno glances at his soiled pants before looking up at the other, anger clear on his face. All the pent-up negative emotions inside him and the alcohol in his system make what he says next leave his mouth unhesitatingly.

 

“Fuck, why can’t you just leave me alone?! Why do you keep bothering me? Everywhere I go, you— can’t you see that I just want to be left alone?! Why can’t you do that? Do you have a hard time listening to people? Is flirting the only thing you’re good at??!” The harsh words spill out of Jeno’s mouth.

 

Jaemin hears him loud and clear and every word is like a knife to his chest. The second Jeno is done talking, tears fall down his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry,” is the only thing Jaemin can say before he dashes out of the room, leaving a frustrated Jeno behind.

 

In Jaemin’s haste to distance himself from the reason of his tears, he collides with another person as he’s turning a corner to exit the kitchen. He almost loses his balance if not for the other person who steadies him. Unfortunately for him, it’s not some stranger but Jung Jaehyun. 

 

“Jaemin? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Jaehyun asks worriedly with his hands on the younger’s shoulders. 

 

Not wanting to talk to anyone, least of all Jeno’s brother, Jaemin sidesteps him to keep going.

 

Jaehyun watches the figure walking away hurriedly in concern. He thinks of people who might know why Jaemin is in the state he’s in and Jeno crosses his mind. When his brother came home after his classes earlier in the afternoon, he was in a really bad mood.

 

_I really hope you’re not the reason why Jaemin’s crying, Jeno-yah_ , Jaehyun thinks before deciding that he needs to search for his brother.

 

—

 

“Never thought that the night would turn out this way,” Jaemin mutters bitterly as he pours more vodka into his red cup. He’d found an unopened bottle of plain vodka somewhere in the living room on his way out and he was now sitting by the pool, drinking it. So far, he’s consumed only a third of the large bottle but he wants to finish it all.

 

He just wants to forget and he doesn’t want to feel anything. Jaemin thinks that ‘heartbroken’ seems like an understatement for how he feels.

 

He’d planned to have fun with his friends and Jeno. Have a few drinks, dance and when he’s worked up the courage, ask the older boy to talk and then confess to him. A party may not be the ideal setting to confess to someone but that was his general plan for the night anyway.

 

But then he messed up.

 

He’d had hope in his heart that Jeno also felt the same about him, but if he didn’t reciprocate his feelings, Jaemin thought the other would turn him down gently.

 

What had happened was the exact opposite of what he thought but there was no other person to blame but himself. He had pushed kind and soft Jeno to his limits. He never thought how much he must’ve bothered him with his presence and everything he did.

 

Jaemin’s brain replays Jeno’s words in his head which makes tears fall from his eyes again.

 

_...why can’t you just leave me alone?!_

 

_Why do you keep bothering me?_

 

_…Is flirting the only thing you’re good at?_  

 

Then his drunken mind comes up with a stupid idea. 

 

He finishes the vodka in his cup in one go, harshly wipes away his tears and makes his way back inside the house.

 

—

 

Jeno realised what he’d done after Jaemin left and his angered had cooled. He felt bad and then even worse when his brother found him and told him that he’d bumped into a crying Jaemin. In his anger he didn’t even notice that he’d made him cry!

 

After his slightly long talk with Jaehyun, he’d realised a lot of things which prompted his need to find Jaemin immediately to talk to him.

 

Jeno knows that the boy would definitely not be in the kitchen so after parting with Jaehyun, he heads to the living room to start looking there.

 

He scans the big space and he almost leaves when he doesn’t find who he’s looking for but then something catches his eye.

 

There is a tall male talking in the ear of the person he has pressed against the wall, the bodies of the two touching in many places with how close they are. The guy has his hand on the shorter boy’s waist and his head is leaned forward, blocking Jeno’s view of the other boy. But then he moves his head back and reveals none other than Jaemin.

 

Seeing Jaemin laugh with the unknown guy and look comfortable despite being so close together makes Jeno’s chest tighten with jealousy and possessiveness.

 

The way he feels right now only solidifies what he’d realised after his talk with his hyung. He’s no longer oblivious to the new and different feelings of his that are caused by the boy he’d hurt earlier with his cruel words.

 

With a newfound determination, he stomps to the two and in the seconds it took for Jeno to get to them, the guy had gotten even bolder. The hand he previously had on Jaemin’s waist is now not only on Jaemin’s hip but on his hip _under_ his sweater, caressing bare skin.

 

Jeno is not having any of that and so he grabs the male’s arm to remove it from under Jaemin’s clothes.

 

“Stop touching him,” He demands, displaying unconcealed possessiveness.

 

The guy pulls his arm from Jeno’s grasp and looks at Jaemin, confused. “You have a boyfriend?”

 

Jaemin is a little stupefied with what’s happening so he can only gape at the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

“Just go,” Jeno says with gritted teeth, having no patience to deal with the stranger. Surprisingly, the guy doesn’t put up a fight and backs off easily, just walking away with a scowl on his face.

 

Jeno stares at the perplexed Jaemin before grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the huge garden to find a quiet spot where they can talk.

 

“Hey! Where— where you bringing me?“ The younger’s words come out a little slurred, intoxicated but not completely wasted. “Let go!”

 

Jeno spots a secluded area by a big tree in the garden and heads towards it, all the while ignoring the other’s protests.

 

The two reach the spot and when Jeno lets go of Jaemin’s had, the latter immediately turns to leave. Jeno grabs his wrist to stop him which infuriates the other.

 

“I said let go!” 

 

“We need to talk, Jaemin-ah.”

 

“No!” Jaemin says stubbornly, and forcefully tries to free his wrist from the older boy’s grasp. He then pulls particularly hard at the same time Jeno releases him so he ends up losing his balance and falling to the grass.

 

“Jaemin!” Jeno exclaims and kneels down by the fallen boy. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—“

 

His speech is cut off when he hears sniffling coming from the other.

 

Jaemin fists the grass under his hands and looks up at the former with another fresh batch of tears for the night falling from his wide eyes.

 

“What do you want from me?” He whispers and Jeno feels his chest tighten at the broken whisper and the fact that he’s made Jaemin cry again.

 

“What do you want from me, Lee Jeno?!” Jaemin asks again, now shouting. “You- you made your feelings clear earlier! I don’t understand why you’re being like this now. I was only doing what you asked of me! I was only doing the only thing I’m apparently good at so why?!”

 

“No, please let me—“ Jeno reaches out only for his hand to be swatted away.

 

“If you’re only here to- to talk to me and make sure I won’t bother you again th-then don’t worry, I won’t! I will leave you alone from now on. I’m sorry for being such a nuisance in your life. I’m so fucking sorry...” Jaemin trails off and breaks into sobs.

 

Jeno, desperate to comfort the boy he hurt, wraps his arms around Jaemin tightly which makes the younger only cry harder. He does not understand why Jeno is acting the way he is when only earlier, he was shouting at him to leave him alone.

 

“Jaemin, please. I’m so sorry. I screwed up really bad,” Jeno apologises softly, nuzzling the other’s hair. “I didn’t mean a word of what I said in the pantry.”

 

He keeps apologising and rubbing the crying boy’s back until his sobs turn into soft sniffling.

 

“Let’s get out of here, please? Let’s sober you up and then talk properly at my place. Is that okay?” Jeno gently encases the other’s tear-stained face with his hands, looking at him for confirmation. Jaemin doesn’t really have any more energy to protest and while still upset and hurt, he’s also curious as to what Jeno has to say so he wordlessly nods.

 

Jeno helps him up and keeps a secure hand around his waist until they’re out of the house and on the front lawn.

 

“Wait,” The older boy stops and crouches in front of Jaemin. “Get on my back.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” The latter declines the offer but then sways a little to the side, the alcohol obviously still in effect.

 

Jeno urges him, “Just get on. It’ll be easier for the both of us.”

 

So Jaemin hops on his back and he hopes Jeno doesn’t feel his heart thumping hard in his chest because of their proximity. He kind of hates the fact that even though he’s emotionally hurt because of Jeno, he is still affecting him this way.

 

“There’s a 24/7 coffee shop just around the corner. Let’s get you coffee there first.” Jeno starts walking and stops his urge to smile when the boy on his back wraps his arms around his neck.

 

Not long after, they get to the coffee shop and Jeno refuses to put Jaemin down. There are still a handful of people in the place and they don’t hide their stares which makes Jaemin embarrassed so he hides his face in Jeno’s neck.

 

The younger boy realises that at the moment, their roles seem to have reversed. He is the one getting all flustered while Jeno remains unaffected.

 

The two somehow make it work and they successfully order a cup of coffee even with Jaemin on Jeno’s back.

 

After that, they continue their way to Jeno’s apartment building, the younger male carefully holding the coffee with one hand while his other arm is still around the former. As they’re moving, Jaemin wordlessly places the cup near Jeno’s lips as a way to ask him if he wants some and the boy gladly takes a sip of the hot beverage.

 

It’s only when Jaemin takes another gulp of the caffeine that he realises they drank from the same cup and he proceeds to choke a little on the liquid in his mouth.

 

They just shared an indirect kiss.

 

“You okay there?” Jeno stops walking to ask and he only nods in response, not trusting his voice at the moment. 

 

The older boy continues walking after he feels the head pressed against the side of his own bob up and down.

 

The remaining minutes of their walk is silent and by the time they get to Jeno’s doorstep, Jaemin has finished his coffee as well.

 

“You can put me down now. Sorry you had to carry me all the way back,” Jaemin mumbles. He’s steady when he sets his feet back on the ground which is a good sign. He definitely feels a lot less drunk, his mind clearer.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Jeno says as he fishes out his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door.

 

Once they’ve removed their jackets and settled down in the warmth of the apartment, Jaemin starts getting nervous. He doesn’t really know what to expect from this talk Jeno wants to have with him.

 

“Here, drink this.” The older boy hands Jaemin a bottle of water he’d grabbed from the kitchen then takes a seat beside him on the couch. The nervous boy drinks about half of the bottle before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

 

“You feeling okay? Not dizzy? You don’t feel like throwing up or anything?”

 

Jaemin shakes his head at the questions. He fiddles with his hands on his lap before softly speaking, “So... you said you wanted to talk...”

 

“Right.” Jeno straightens up his posture a little. “Uhm, like what I said earlier, I didn’t mean any of what I said back in the pantry.”

 

Jeno lifts a hand to rub at his jaw before starting to tell Jaemin about his bad day, explaining to him why he was in such a bad mood.

 

“...and then you came and the beer spilled and I just exploded.” Jeno catches the other glance at his stained pants guiltily so he quickly adds, “I don’t even care about my pants.”

 

He timidly takes Jaemin’s right hand with his left. “I just really felt like utter crap and I took everything out on you. I’m so so sorry for saying all those mean things. I’m sorry for hurting you. You are not a bother to me at all. I hope you know that.”

 

“I understand now so it’s okay. I know you’re not actually a mean person who likes shouting at people, so I forgive you,” Jaemin easily forgives him with a small chuckle. He can’t deny that his weakness is in the form of the boy beside him.

 

“What happened to me doesn’t excuse what I did but thank you for understanding, Jaemin-ah.” Jeno feels like a weight on his shoulders has been lifted.

 

Jaemin, not knowing what to say next just looks at their clasped hands with a faint blush on his cheeks. Then he suddenly remembers what happened with the tall guy in the living room before Jeno pulled him out to the garden.

 

“In the living room, when you found me with that guy, why...” Jaemin stops when he feels his face heat up even more and he decides not to continue his question anymore. “You know what, never mind.”

 

Jeno smiles and squeezes the hand in his, basking in the fact that for once he isn’t the one who is a blushing mess. “No, continue. What about it?”

 

“I just... you seemed so...“ _possessive_ , he continues only in his head because Jaemin can’t bring himself to actually say it out loud and he also doesn’t want to assume. “W-why did you act like that? I just met him at the party but do you know him or something? Is he a bad guy that might’ve had bad intentions?” 

 

“No, I have no idea who he is. I just know that I didn’t like him touching you. I don’t like the idea of anyone else touching you and being close to you like that.”

 

Jaemin gulps. Is Jeno implying what he thinks he’s implying? “W-why is that?”

 

Jeno musters up all his courage before finally admitting, “Jaemin, I have feelings for you.”

 

The younger boy sucks in a breath and unknowingly tightens his hold on Jeno’s hand that’s still in his. He really, _really_ hopes he isn’t just dreaming.

 

“I know I’ve been a stupid oblivious fool but not anymore. Better late than never, right?” 

 

Jeno chuckles nervously when the boy opposite him merely stares at him with wide eyes, not saying anything in response to his confession.

 

Jaemin’s is malfunctioning a little from being so overwhelmed. On the outside he might look like a statue but on the inside, he’s jumping and running around like a kid on a sugar high. Jeno has feelings for him? He can already imagine them together.

 

_Going on romantic dates, holding hands..._

_Cuddling, spending copious amounts of time together…_

 

“Jaemin?” The older boy tilts his head to the side, gazing at the other who now seems to be in a daze.

 

_Calling each other cute nicknames, late night phone calls that end with sweet good nights and saying—_

 

Jeno snaps in front of Jaemin’s face which startles the dazed boy.

 

“I love you! Wait-what?” Jaemin blurts out before shaking his head to clear his mind of his fantasies. He backtracks their conversation and his eyes widen to the size of saucers when he realises what he’s just said.

 

_Oh my god. Stupid self, stupid Na Jaemin, stupid brain-to-mouth filter. He only said he has feelings for me and I blurt out ‘I love you’? Now he’s probably gonna run._ Jaemin cringes at himself.

 

“You love me?” Jeno is just as stunned at the three words but definitely not in a bad way.

 

_Oh no! How can I take it back?_ Jaemin laughs nervously, “W-what? Says who? Are you sure you aren’t drunk? You seem to be hearing things. Ha ha ha...”

 

The older boy smiles, amusedly watching Jaemin stammer.

 

“Maybe there’s a ghost in here, whispering things...” Jaemin looks around the living room, pretending to search for the ‘talking ghost’ to avoid having to face the other.

 

“I love you too,” Jeno boldly declares.

 

The younger male whips his head back to face the former who’s only looking at him with a small smile as if nothing happened. He makes a confused face. “Wait, I think I’m the one who’s still drunk? I’m actually hearing things.”

 

Jeno is feeling courageous and confident and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from but he rolls with it and repeats, “I love you.”

 

“Oh my god, okay, that was definitely you!” Jaemin exclaims in shock. Not a second later, he perks up and grins from ear to ear. “You actually said that. My mind is not playing tricks on me!”

 

Jeno lets out a loud laugh at the adorable display in front of him.

 

“Hey! Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me? You cheeky little—“ Jeno continues to laugh and so Jaemin does the first thing he can think of to make the other stop.

 

He tugs hard at the hand that’s still in his, pulling Jeno to him and kisses him square on the lips.

 

And confident Lee Jeno is gone, back is the shy and ever blushing Jeno.

 

“Not so confident now, huh?” Jaemin smiles fondly at the flushed boy, a gentle look on his face. “So... you really love me? For real?”

 

Jeno doesn’t trust himself not to stutter so he only nods. Jaemin places both his hands on either side of the other’s face, his palms feeling the warmth of the red cheeks. “And I’m so helplessly in love with you, Lee Jeno.”

 

They both lean in at the same time and their lips meet in a deep kiss.

 

They’re so lost in each other that they don’t hear the sound of the front door opening and two people entering.

 

“Oh, are we interrupting?” Jaehyun purposely says loudly with a shit-eating grin on his face, surprising the younger couple and making them pull away from their lip-lock. “I’m not sorry at all. Now you know how Taeyongie and I feel.”

 

Jeno and Jaemin scramble to pull themselves together, faces flushed red while Taeyong only giggles and slaps his boyfriend’s arm.

 

—

  **•** **♥♥** **PROJECT NOMIN** **♥** ♥ **•**

(Members: 5)

 

**Nana** **♥** **Nono:**

_sent a photo_  

 

IT’S OFFICIAL! this is me and my boyfriend~ <333 aren’t we the cutest couple ever?

 

**tiwai:**

<333333

 

**a perfect 10** **:**

JAEHYUN-AH YOU LOST OUR BET AHAH

 

shit. wrong chat hehe

 

**tiwai:**

???

 

what did you bet on with jaehyunnie?

 

**a perfect 10:**

haha

 

if i could you know

 

take a bite of a banana

 

**tiwai:**

oh! because you hate fruits right? congrats then ^ u ^)/

 

**fullsun:**

FINALLY i can be free of this gc

 

_Lee Donghyuck has left the group chat_

 

_Na Jaemin added Lee Donghyuck_

 

**Nana** **♥** **Nono:**

dumbass this is our friend gc, i just renamed it

 

**fullsun:**

oh

 

my bad

 

**Lele:**

_sent an audio message_

 

**a perfect 10** **:**

DAMN IT i forgot

 

i opened it AGAIN

 

MY POOR EAR DRUMS

 

☆ ~ ☆ ~ 끝 ~ ☆ ~ ☆ 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! hehehe feedback, comments and reactions are appreciated ♥


End file.
